Adventures of Cousins-Annabeth and Magnus- Oneshots
by sk8terS-peep
Summary: Annabeth and her relationship with Magnus as cousins. There will be many oneshots. May include Percabeth and Fierrochase. Rating may change as it goes on. Please read and Review
1. Oblivious

**This was a cute, sad little oneshot I thought of and I thought why not make it many? So there will be many more of oneshots**

* * *

 _Magnus laughed as Annabeth ran around waving a fake sword._

 _"Mango! Come play with me" Annabeth's cute 4 year old voice flowed through the air_

 _Magnus grabbed a sword and jumping onto Annabeth his body crashing onto hers. Clinking their swords they giggled._

Annabeth sighed thinking about Magnus. He disappeared a year ago. He could be dead, homeless, or even worse wounded but not badly enough to die but enough to be in a lot of pain.

She wished that things were like they used to be. It wasn't fair. Why is her life so messed up? She runs away at 7 years old and finds out she is a demigod. A very dangerous life to live. So many deaths and betrayals.

 _They spared oblivious to what their future would take them._

 _Annabeth dropped her sword and poked the 3 year old's stomach "Tickle fight!"_

 _Playfully fighting oblivious to so much_

 _Laughing together oblivious to their futures_

 _Having so much fun that their older selves crave so much_

* * *

 **In case you guys didn't know the italics and underlined words is a flashback**


	2. Falafel

**Ok I know that this is really over done but I had no other ideas. If you guys could give me some that would be great.**

 **Thank you Solei Dragheart for reviewing**

* * *

"Hey Annabeth" Magnus spoke calmly into the phone " Can you meet me at Fadlan's Falafel in 10 minutes? There are somethings that need to be cleared up."

After hearing that she agreed Magnus walked to Fadlan's Falafel.

"Magnus" the vocie come across the restraunt in a whisper.

Magnus felt himslef being engulfed in a huge hug. He stepped back and saw his cousin Annabeth. He had seen her before his own funeral but he hadn't had time to talk to her properly. He need to explain things.

"Oh my gods Magnus where have you been?!"

"eh-heh-heh. Funny story actully..." Magnus scratched at his neck nervously.

Annabeth sat down "I don't have all day"

"Alright so... I..."

"Spit it out already!" Annabeth tapped the table impateintly

"You might not believe me but I am a demigod." Magnus looked up at her hopefully

Hearing this Annabeth burst out laughing wiping tears out of her eyes, "W-why wouldn't I believe you?"

Magnus didn't know what to feel right then. Relieved? Worried that his cousin's sanity might be gone?

Seeing his expression Annabeth explained "I'm a demigod too. Daughter of Athena goddess of warfare and wisdom."

"Athena? You mean there are other gods?"

"Yes... So your not a greek demigod. If you don't know about us then your not a Roman either. Egytian gods don't have children so your is from another set of myths." Annabeth mused mostly to her self (A/N Annabeth knows the god is magnus's dad because she knew his mom before she ran away)

"My dad is Frey God of peace, fertility, wealth, rain, summer, and sunshine. And there are really more then one set of gods and goddesses?!" Magnus was shocked

Annabeth rolles her eyes "Yes Magnus there are more than one set of gods and goddesses. So there are Norse gods too..."

Annabeth took out a spary bottle and a drachma. After squirting once she threw the drachma in and asked for Percy.

"Hey seaweed brain. There is another set of gods, you better come over to Fadlan's Falafel."

"Is there fala-" Percy could get that in before Annabeth cut the signal.

"I bet my story is worse than yours."

"Don't be so confitdent cousin."

"Wanna bet?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows

"Mmmmm kay who ever loses will have to pay for what Percy eats. Just be warned he eats a lot" Annabeth smirked

After Percy arrives they exchage stories. While Annabeth and Magnus tell their stories Percy stuffs his face with falafel cutting in ocasionaly.

"Annabeth, you defenitly won."

"Magnussssss I wanna see you sword." Percy peaked his head around. Magnus pulled Jack off and he sprang into sword form.

" Why did you keep me cooped up sooooo longgggggg?"

"Sorry Jack" Magnus rolled his eyes

"COOL!" Percy jumped up as Annabeth looked at her watch.

"Percy, we have to go back to camp" Annabeth stood up as well

"It's ok I need to go too." Magnus brushed off his hands and grabbed onto Jack.

As Jack flew off to the world tree the last thing Magnus heard was "Annabeth, I want a talking sword!"

* * *

 **Again please give me some new ideas to write about**


	3. Meeting

**Oh my gods! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated for long**

 **This is for** Fierrochase1103

* * *

"Come on Magnus! I want to meet your cousin and her boyfriend!" Alex jogged back to where Magnus was walking and poked him.

Magnus rolled his eyes but walked faster heading toward the park Annabeth told him about. As the outline of the park appeared Magnus broke into a run with Alex close on his heels. Reaching the entrance Magnus stopped and scanned the area.

"Magnus! Alex!" Annabeth waved them over to a small blanket near the edge of the field.

Magnus sat down and greated them.

"Annabeth, Percy" Alex nodded her head each of them

"Hey Alex" Percy grinned

As Annabeth and Magnus talked Alex and Percy started fighting for the last blue cookie

"I want it" Percy winned

"MINE!" Alex jumped on Percy and started wresling him trying to take a bite of the blue cookie in his hand

Annabeth sighed and took the cookie and broke it in half. She gave a half to Percy and half to Alex.

Alex pouted and snuggled into Magnus burrowing into his side.

Percy offered Alex a small grin and she returned in with a smile.

Magnus felt a shearing pain on his left arm. He whipped around to see a hydra hissing at them

The group immedatily pulled out their weapons and started fighting

"Don't cut the heads off! It'll grow more! We need fire to burn the st-" Annabeth was cut off when Jack hacked off one of the heads

Magnus quickly used his sunny powers to burn the stumps

The Hydra exploded into dust after Percy cut off the last head leaaving only the immortal head

"We have to go now Annabeth. We'll see you next time?" Magnus brushed off his hands

Annabeth gave him a hug "Next time you're going to Camp Half-Blood"

Magnus and Alex turned and sprinted off toward the sunset

* * *

 **Ok so I will really try to update more often but I have severe writers block and I don't have much time. I'll still try to update**


End file.
